Hand held communication devices appear in a variety of shapes and form factors. Next to pleasant appearance, user ergonomics are among the most important external factors designers consider in designing such products. One aesthetically pleasing form factor uses an extendable section, such as a flip or a clam shell cover. One of the objectives met by these extendable sections is protection of the user interfaces, such as the keypad and the display. Another is the extension of the communication device in the operating mode to provide sufficient length to cover the distance between the ear and mouth of the user. These extendable sections have also been used to respond to an incoming call. In such applications, an incoming call may be answered simply by opening the cover. As such the user does not need to press an answer button to receive a call. A problem with these covers is that operation of the product is greatly hampered when the cover is in the closed mode as neither the keypad nor the display are accessible. Some devices have attempted to partially address this problem by limiting the extendable section to cover only the keypad, hence leaving the display exposed. This approach fails to provide protection to the display which is greatly desired nor would such an approach provide access to the keypad when the cover is closed. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.